Leaf spring
Originally called laminated or carriage spring, a leaf spring is a simple form of Spring (device), commonly used for the Suspension (vehicle) in Wheeled Vehicles. It is also one of the oldest forms of springing, dating back to Medieval times. Sometimes referred to as a semi-elliptical spring or cart spring, it takes the form of a slender Arc (geometry)-shaped length of Spring steel of rectangular cross-section. The center of the arc provides location for the Axle, while Tie holes are provided at either end for attaching to the vehicle body. For very Heavy vehicles, a leaf spring can be made from several leaves stacked on top of each other in several layers, often with progressively shorter leaves. Leaf springs can serve locating and to some extent damping as well as springing functions. A leaf spring can either be attached directly to the frame at both ends or attached directly at one end, usually the front, with the other end attached through a shackle, a short swinging arm. The shackle takes up the tendency of the leaf spring to elongate when compressed and thus makes for softer springiness. History There were a variety of leaf springs, usually employing the word "elliptical". "Elliptical" or "full elliptical" leaf springs referred to two circular arcs linked at their tips. This was joined to the frame at the top center of the upper arc, the bottom center was joined to the "live" suspension components, such as a solid front axle. Additional suspension components, such as trailing arms, would be needed for this design, but not for "semi-elliptical" leaf springs as used in the Hotchkiss drive. That employed the lower arc, hence its name. "Quarter-elliptic" springs often had the thickest part of the stack of leaves stuck into the rear end of the side pieces of a short ladder frame, with the free end attached to the differential, as in the Austin Seven of the 1920s. As an example of non-elliptic leaf springs, the Ford Model T had multiple leaf springs over its differential that were curved in the shape of a yoke. As a substitute for dampers (shock absorbers), some manufacturers laid non-metallic sheets in between the metal leaves, such as wood. Leaf springs were very common on Automobiles, right up to the 1970s, when the move to Front wheel drive, and more sophisticated Suspension (vehicle) designs saw Automobile manufacturers use superior Spring (device) instead. U.S. passenger cars used leaf springs until 1989 where the Chrysler M platform was the final production vehicle marketed. However, leaf springs are still used in heavy commercial vehicles such as Vans and Trucks, SUVs, and Railway carriages. For heavy vehicles, they have the advantage of spreading the load more widely over the vehicle's chassis, whereas coil springs transfer it to a single point. Unlike coil springs, leaf springs also locate the rear axle, eliminating the need for Trailing arms and a Panhard rod, thereby saving cost and weight in a simple Live axle rear suspension. A more modern implementation is the parabolic leaf spring. This design is characterised by fewer leaves whose thickness varies from centre to ends following a parabolic curve. In this design, inter-leaf friction is unwanted, and therefore there is only contact between the springs at the ends and at the centre where the axle is connected. Spacers prevent contact at other points. Aside from a weight saving, the main advantage of parabolic springs is their greater flexibility, which translates into vehicle Ride quality that approaches that of coil springs. There is a trade-off in the form of reduced load carrying capability, however. See also * Corvette leaf springs * Coil spring Category:Car parts